Shuffle Stories
by LittleTayy
Summary: Short stories written with my iPhone on shuffle. I guess you all know how it goes so yeah.
1. Morgan and Prentiss

**AN: Heyyheyy, well I wrote this awhile ago but only just decided to post it. I'm not to good at this type of thing so they are a bit short. Anyway, enjoy. Luvya, Tee. **

Song Shuffle Stories

_**Morgan/Prentiss pairing. Some mentions of abuse and sexual content also slight swearing, sorry. **_

**1. If I Was Your Woman- Alicia Keys**

_Emily's POV _

We would be so good together, yet you don't seem to see me. Sure we are friends but it'll never be more. I see you go off, home with _her_ every night and it kills me inside. I long to tell you how I feel but I know you will never return my feelings.

**2. Break the Rules- Status Quo**

'C'mon Em, let's dance.' Morgan yelled over the thumping beat of the music. Emily reluctantly followed him out to the dance floor. They danced closely, bodies in synch, touching and grinding together. The electricity in the air between them was unbearable; Morgan just couldn't resist anymore, he lowered his head to hers and kissed Emily passionately.

'Break the rules for me, Em.'

**3. Gentleman's Affair- The Game Ft. Ne-Yo**

'You are so fuckin' sexy Emily.' Morgan whispered into Emily's ear from behind. Emily's breath hitched as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

'You know it. Come with me.' Morgan demanded walking away from her towards the supply. Emily followed closely and before she knew it Morgan had her pinned to the wall and was kissing her frantically.

'Fuck me Morgan, please.' She moaned.

**4. Friday Night- Lily Allen**

They'd pulled up outside the club and got out; by the time they got into the club it was almost 12. Emily exuded confidence and sex appeal and the club patrons were watching her every move; maybe even a little too closely, not that she minded. Morgan however was seriously pissed; guys and girls were throwing themselves at her, literally. Then Morgan saw a man grinding with _his _Emily and that was it. Morgan stormed over to her and kissed her passionately letting everyone know she's his, including the entire team.

**5. Super Trouper- ABBA**

She had been lost for what seemed like forever. Then she found the one thing she couldn't live with out; Derek Morgan. He helped her find herself again. Derek Morgan had made her feel like his number 1. He cared for her, he cherished her, he loved her and it was about time she told him she did too.

'Derek I love you.'

**6. In This Life- Delta Goodrem**

Life was too short to not take chances; and that was what Derek Morgan was about to do. The love of his life, Emily Prentiss, was standing at the altar about to say _'I Do' _to a man she clearly didn't love, so Derek Morgan was about to stop her from making a big mistake. He took a deep breath and stood, causing the priest to falter.

'Emily you can't marry him. I love you.' He said, as Emily turned to face him smiling slightly.

**7. Paranoid- Kanye West**

She was paranoid; someone had been following her and even left a dozen red roses in her bedroom.

'Em, you ok?' Morgan asked; the team were at their usual bar but Emily had seemed unusually jumpy.

'Yeah I'm…No, no I'm not ok. I think someone's been following me.'

'What? Why didn't you say?'

'I don't know. A couple of nights ago they left red roses for me, in my bedroom.' Emily explained.

'I'll never let anything happen to you Emily, I promise.'

**8. Wooden Heart- Elvis Presley **

'Please Emily, I love you.' Derek Morgan begged as Emily Prentiss threw the majority of her closet into a suitcase.

'Don't Derek! Just don't even bother with that crap. You fucked her Derek, in our fucking bed!' Emily yelled, storming out and leaving a broken Morgan behind.

**9. Shawty Get Loose- Lil Mama Ft. Chris Brown & T-Pain**

Emily opened the door slowly; she was at Morgan's house, he was having a New Years Eve party. It was just a little before 12. Emily had managed to sneak out from her Mother's party to get here just in time for the New Year.

10…Emily looked around, grabbing a drink on her way.

9…everyone was already coupled up.

8…and she couldn't find the one person she wanted.

7…

6…

5…Emily still couldn't find him.

4…

3…

2…A hand on her shoulder spun her round.

1…Morgan gave Emily a mind blowing kiss.

'Happy New Years, Emily.'

**10. Story Teller- Chuckey**

The first time Emily came in with a bruise, Morgan had just dismissed is as her being a klutz. Then as the bruises became worse and more frequent he knew something was wrong. So when he found out she was in hospital he was furious at himself and the bastard that did that to Emily. He should have helped her, should have stopped it. Now that he was beside her, he had to tell her how sorry he was.

'I'm so sorry Em. I should have helped.'

'No, Derek I should have known better. _I'm _sorry.'

'It's ok Em. I love you, Emily never forget that.' Morgan whispered, taking her hand.

'I love you too, Derek.'


	2. Emily and JJ

**AN: Heyyheyy well this is another song shuffle. Anyway I will be starting a one-shot series soon, with songfic one-sots. Hopefully Infatuation will be up and maybe some others update soon too. I can't promise anything though, as I have hella amounts of schoolwork and a TAFE course going! Enjoy. Luvya, Tayy. **

Song Shuffle Stories

_**JJ/Emily pairing. You all know the rules of this, so need to explain. Slight crossover in some places with SVU. Also mentions of death. **_

**1. Crank That- Soulja Boy**

She hated him; absolutely hated him. He had taken _her_ Emily away. She was going to kill him; she already had the gun trained on him. She knew she shouldn't kill him but she already lost the love of her life, she had nothing left to live for anyway. Her shot was perfect, straight between the eyes; as he fell to the ground, they cuffed her.

**2. Wake Up Call- Maroon 5 **

She couldn't believe her eyes; there was her girlfriend shamelessly flirting with the entire population of the bar. JJ's eyes widened as she watched Emily being led onto the dance floor by a tall, sexy redhead, one she remembered meeting when on a case in New York; an ADA Novak, she thought. She watched as they danced and touched and flirted; but enough was enough, JJ had had it when she saw the redhead; Novak, nuzzle at Emily's neck. She stormed over to Emily and yanked her away from her partner.

'What the hell Em?'

'JJ, I'm so…' Emily started but was cut off as JJ slapped her hard across the face.

**3. Up/Down- Jessica Mauboy **

Their relationship was bumpy, a rollercoaster. It was combustible, easily ignited, it was crazy but that's why it worked, why they could never be apart. They fought like cats and dogs; but made up like rabbits. They loved each other with all their souls and that's what kept them strong and together.

**4. The Best Is Yet To Come- Micheal Buble**

The first time they saw each other it was electric.

Their first kiss was explosive.

Their first date had been magical.

The first time they'd had sex, it was mind blowing

And now, their first child, well it was the best of all.

**5. Whatever You Like- T.I.**

'JJ c'mon if you want the shoe's that badly, I'll buy them for you.' Emily offered, seeing her gorgeous girlfriend eyeing the scrumptious new Jimmy Choo heels.

'Em, no, I can't. Don't waste your money; I probably won't even wear them anyway.'

'JJ, don't be silly! If I can't spend _my_ money on you, what can I spend it on? You can have whatever you like babe.'

'Ok, but I'll pay you back.' JJ insisted, Emily just laughed.

**6. Everything's Just Wonderful- Lily Allen**

They had broken up just one week ago and it had been heartbreaking to see Emily having lunch with a sexy redhead, who she later found out to be an ADA from Manhattan. She was sitting in her office, wallowing in self pity, when Emily walked in.

'JJ, are you ok?' Emily asked she didn't know why JJ had left but she needed to know.

'Am I ok? Everything's just wonderful! Of course I'm not ok, I saw my girlfriend having an _intimate_ lunch with some redheaded bimbo. So yeah I'm great.' JJ spat.

'JJ, what are you…'

'How could you do that to me Emily? How could you?'

'JJ, I've never cheated on you. I love you. Casey came down here to tell me she was pregnant, she is practically my sister. I'm sorry I ever gave you reason to doubt me. I'm sorry.' Emily said, placing a chaste kiss on JJ's cheek.

**7. Rockin' All Over the World- Status Quo**

'C'mon JJ we have to go to Spain. It's beautiful, you will love it!' Emily pleaded, they were discussing where they where going while on their honeymoon.

'Emily, I can't speak Spanish.' JJ groaned.

'So? I can be your translator.' Emily replied, settling the matter. 'Now, what about Brazil? Oh and France? We'll definitely be going to Italy.' Emily continued as JJ sighed, knowing she wouldn't be speaking too often while on their honeymoon.

**8. Jailhouse Rock- Elvis Presley**

How they ended up in a cell at a local police station was beyond Emily Prentiss. She and JJ had gone out for drinks, when some guy had started hitting on her. JJ had seen red and had threatened him. The guy hadn't backed down, so JJ had threw a punch when he proceed to feel Emily up, landing him in the face. One punch was all it took for him to go down, and from a woman no less, one punch was also all it took for the cops to be called. So now they were sitting waiting for Morgan and Garcia to bail them out.

**9. Bartender- T-Pain**

Emily had broken it off with JJ; she hadn't wanted to but she hadn't had a choice. Her mother had 'hooked her up' with another Ambassador's daughter; Freya. She knew she was being unfair to Freya by carrying on with JJ, she was to marry the woman, she loved Freya she did, but she couldn't face telling any of the team. So instead she took the Foreign Department exam and headed off to France with Freya, not taking a single call from any of them.

**10. Teenagers- My Chemical Romance**

The UnSub had taken their daughter Brianna and they had no idea where she was.

JJ was devastated and Emily was pissed, because no one touched their little girl.

The UnSub had left a note saying they didn't deserve a child not people like them, living in sin.

When they had stormed the house Emily had shot him dead, then retrieved their precious little girl.


	3. Emily and Rossi

**AN: Wow! It's been a long time since I did this. This is only 5 songs atm because I only managed 5 before my iTunes screwed up, sorry. Hope you enjoy. .**

Song Shuffle Mix

**Rossi/Prentiss**

**1. Cookie Jar – Gym Class Hero's**

She couldn't believe it; she'd told him about what happened the last time she was in a serious relationship; how her ex had cheated with some woman from his work and so what does he do? That's right, she finds him in bed with another woman. Not just any woman either, oh no an _ex-wife_! She'd just come home from a weekend with her mother, needing some serious comfort from what she'd thought was her faithful fiancé and had instead found him with Rosetta Lange, his 3rd ex-wife. When she'd stormed off, deciding to ignore him forever she hadn't counted on him bringing it up at work, which was why he was currently scolding her for making a scene.

'Now Bella, don't make a scene, this is nobody's business but ours,' David Rossi hissed, glaring at the crowd of on-lookers in the bullpen.

'Oh really? Well, I could've sworn _ex-wife_ number 3 had something to do with it,' Emily seethed, turning from him.

'EMILY PRENTISS! Do _**NOT**_ walk away from me! I'm not finished,' Rossi yelled, loosing his calm in the face of an obviously furious and hysterical woman; something he was, by now, used to.

'Do NOT "_Emily_" me. You gave up _that_ right when you slept with that…that hussy!' Emily retorted, tears swelling in her eyes.

'I love you, Emmy. Don't you realise?'

'I thought you did too until I saw you with _her_,' she replied.

'Well marry me! For the 50th time, marry me.'

'What?'

'You know what I said.'

'Alright, I'll marry you. But if I _ever_ find you in bed with another woman, you won't ever be able to use a certain appendage again! Understand?'

'Ti amo, Emmy.'

**2. Bump Like This – Kelly Rowland**

He had never seen Emily Prentiss as she was now before him; she was in a tight red dress that went to her mid thigh, and had a deep v-neck, with spaghetti straps. Her hair and make-up were immaculate, hair curled to perfection and Smokey eyes made her look feminine but dangerous and he had to wonder where she had just came from. She had left the office earlier then usual and now she was back again and he had an idea that she was going on a date; with whom he didn't know but he sure as hell wanted to. So when she strode into his office and looked at him with nothing less then bedroom eyes he gulped, unable to speak. No woman had ever this effect on him but Emily Prentiss; oh she made him speechless.

'Dave,' she said, walking around his desk and sitting on the edge, her legs crossed.

'Y…Yes?' he replied, trying to keep his eyes from straying to far from her face.

'Are you finished your paperwork?' she asked, leaning forward and breathing in his ear. He just nodded not trusting himself to speak. She smirked at his reaction.

'Good because you're taking me out. I've waited long enough for you to make your move, I want you and I want you now,' she whispered huskily, leading him out of his chair.

'Dave? Dave? Are you with me?' A very tired but happy Emily Prentiss-Rossi asked. She was in a hospital bed, holding their beautiful little girl Summer Rossi in her arms. Dave looked down at the sight before him and couldn't help but smile; everything he ever wanted was right before him and he couldn't be any happier.

'Yeah, Emmy, I was just thinking about our first date,' he replied, kissing her gently on the forehead. Emily blushed slightly remembering how she thought she was insane for even thinking about doing what she did but it paid off in the end because she got a beautiful daughter and married the man of her dreams.

**3. T-Shirt – Shontelle**

Emily Prentiss was depressed; never before had she ever felt this kind of pain, she had no idea what to do and nothing was making it better. The love of her life, her soul mate, David Rossi had died. She'd gone to his funeral and hadn't shed a tear, she would not, could not cry in front of all these people who had never known David like she had. When she had found out he'd died she'd thought it was April Fool's or something, but then Hotch had sat her down and told her that his car had lost control and rolled into a lake. The team had known about them and where surprised when Emily hadn't broken down or shown any such emotion upon hearing the news but the truth was she was numb, she couldn't feel anything, it was like a massive wave of frostbite over took her heart, she was cold and numb and blank inside and it wasn't about to go away. She had been on autopilot for months until she had fainted on a case and the team had thought she was sick but in fact she was pregnant, something she didn't if she was happy about. So now she lay there with her 1 year old baby boy, David, her life, her world, her everything; thinking that maybe, just maybe everything could get better.

**4. Maybe – Auburn**

I couldn't believe I was about to do what I was about to do; Dave would never forgive me, none of them would but it was something that had to be done. That _bastard_ had hurt me and I couldn't just let him get away with it. He raped me, beat me and treated me like a worthless whore, I couldn't just let him live, no I had to show him how strong I was, I would make him regret being born.

'Emily! You don't have to do this,' I heard Hotch say; I knew they had followed me but I didn't care, it wouldn't matter. I shook my head, Hotch was wrong, I did have to do this, and it was the only way I could get him out of my head.

'Emmy, please don't!' I heard David beg, 'What is killing him going to accomplish?' he asked and I scoffed, for a profiler and lover he really didn't get me.

'What's it going to accomplish? It'll get him out of my head Dave! I _need _him out of my head! He deserves it!' I told them back, my voice distant like I was behind a wall to my body. The _bastard_ pushed me, telling me I was so worthless I wouldn't have the balls to kill him, I proved him, and I put a bullet through his brain. Hotch handcuffed me before he even hit the ground, telling me he had no choice, that he had to do it. I understand, he had to arrest me just like I had to kill Micheal Franco, I had no choice. As I looked up, I couldn't stand to see the anguish, anger and disappointment in David's eyes, because he didn't understand, he never would. Tears of relief pooled din my eyes as Hotch recited my rights, I was finally free of everything and just maybe, someday David would forgive me.

'Emily Prentiss, you are under arrest for the murder of Micheal Franco…'

**5. Paparazzi – Lady GaGa**

They were trying to hide what was going on, but obviously with his new book just released and the fact that he was _very_ popular at the moment; going to one of Ambassador Prentiss's fundraising functions with her _only_ daughter probably wasn't the smartest idea. So obviously when he received a call from long time friend Aaron Hotchner asking him to explain himself he was thoroughly confused.

'Aaron, what are you talking about?' He asked, confused, not sure what he was meant to be explaining.

'Why is there a picture of you and Emily Prentiss on page 2 of the paper,' Hotch said, slowly like he was talking to a child, 'Holding hands, might I add,' Hotch said seriously. David almost choked on air hearing what his friend had just said.

'Well, you see Aaron…I accompanied Emily to her mother's function as a friend…' as he said that, Emily turned over in bed awake asking who was on the phone.

'Dave? Who's on the phone? Come back to bed,' Aaron heard a distant version of Emily's voice say over the phone.

'Mmmm…That's why she's in you bed Dave?' Aaron asked sarcastically.

'I know I should have told you Aaron but we wanted to keep it quiet,' Dave explained.

'We all knew Dave, just don't get on Strauss's bad side.'

'Oh please Aaron, I can handle Erin,' Dave scoffed, as he lay back down with Emily who was already asleep. He wouldn't give her up for anything, not even the BAU.


	4. Morgan and Prentiss 2

**Shuffle Song Mix**

**Morgan/Prentiss**

**1. It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday – Boyz II Men**

Derek Morgan sighed, trying desperately to keep the tears threatening to fall, at bay. He was standing at the front of the group, trying not to let the emotions spill out; he had to stand tall and strong, if not just for _her _but for their son as well. He tried to block out everything that was going on around him, the priest that was performing the ritual, the crying of the team members, the other numerous little noises in the background, focusing solely on holding his son's hand and trying to remember _his Emily_ as the bright, funny, nerdy and joyful mother that she had been. He just adamantly refused to think of her in that beautiful mahogany he just couldn't. Memories, happy and sad flooded his mind as the priest finished the ritual. _It's too hard to say goodbye to yesterday, so I'll just say, til we meet again_ my darling Emily, he thought.

**2. I Gotta Feeling – Black Eyed Peas**

She couldn't help but feel that tonight was going to be good. Derek was planning something special, something special that they'd had to raincheck four times already because of work, so she knew he was determined to make the night perfect, so as she sat down on the plaid picnic blanket she couldn't help but feel somewhat special. There was no one else in the park, just them and laid out on the blanket was an assortment of delicious and decadent foods all waiting to be consumed. There were even candles and champagne and sitting in the centre of one of the plastic picnic plates was a bright blue box. Her breath hitched, her heart rate soared and tears prickled in the back of her eyes.

'Is that what I think it is?' she asked in a breathy whisper. Derek nodded his head, his hands shaking as they took hers.

'Yeah,' he started, pausing for a moment to calm himself, 'I was gonna wait til after dinner but… I got too nervous so here it is. I love you Emily, I think I've been in love with you the moment I found out you were a Vonnegut fan, I knew then you were the one for me. I love how you laugh, you smile, you cry, you sing, you dance, I just love everything about you. I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives, sharing those moments together. You're _The One _for me Emily, no one else, I know we've had our fair share of problems but we've stuck. So, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, will you marry a very nervous man right now?' Derek whispered, his eyes holding a special hopeful kind of spark making Emily's knee's weak and heart melt, she honestly couldn't have said no if she'd actually wanted to.

'Of course,' she replied, kissing him passionately, their picnic dinner forgotten.

**3. Mockingbird – Eminem **

Derek couldn't believe it; she was seriously walking away from him now, with his two daughters in tow. He didn't know how he'd let it get to this, sure they fought, argued, had disagreements but nothing of this magnitude, nothing that would warrant her asking him for a divorce. His ears were still ringing from her last sentence to him, _'I've already got a flight booked, and I'm taking the girls to France for a while, to visit my mother.' _

France, she was taking the two most precious things in his world halfway across the world to a foreign country and he couldn't stop her. He didn't understand how it had gotten so far gone that she'd had to resort to leaving the country to get away from him but he wasn't going to give up, his epiphany was way too late but he'd had it anyway. Six months later and he was on a plane to the French Alps hoping to get the 3 most important women in his life back. He'd made a mistake, she'd made a mistake, _they'd _made a mistake; they were meant for each other, there was no way one fight could possible tear them apart and Derek hoped that he wasn't six months too late.

**4. So Over You – Auburn**

Emily sighed, she was sure it was the right thing to do but she couldn't help but feel like she should be over him already. It had been months, _months_, six months to be exact and she still had this deep yearning, longing for him. She couldn't understand why, after everything that had happened between them, she still had this deep, heart stopping, breath taking love for him. It was irrational, illogical, impractical and every other word out there. How could she honestly still love him after all that time? She didn't understand but talking to him now, she really wanted to say, 'I'm so over you,' but it just wouldn't be true.

**5. Like I Love You – Justin Timberlake**

'You know, he'll never love you like I do Emily,' Derek muttered drunkenly. Emily and Garcia looked at him shocked; they had not been expecting that revelation.

'You don't know what you're talking about Morgan,' Emily replied, trying not to think too much about it. Derek however shook his head adamantly.

'But it's true Emily! No one will ever love you like I do,' Derek insisted. Emily was slightly embarrassed, a faint pink tinge making its way across her cheeks.

'Don't be silly Morgan, you're drunk. You don't love me,' she whispered. She really didn't want to believe him but something about the conviction in his voice had her believing him.

'Pfft, that's what you think Em,' Derek slurred and in the next instant his lips were on hers and it was the sweetest drunken kiss she'd ever had and she couldn't deny the way her stomach flip flopped at Derek's touch. Maybe Derek wasn't as drunk as she thought he was if he could kiss like that.

*****

_AN: Right so I've started these again and they'll predominately be Morgan/Prentiss. Um, I've decided to cut down to 5 each chapter now instead of ten. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I wrote this on a 24 hour day, meaning I've not had any sleep yet. Please R&R. . :)_


	5. Morgan and Prentiss 3

_AN: Ok so here's another one. Um...3 is kinda weird so sorry for that and 4 is set before 100 obviously. Anyway thats it! Enjoy! Review!! ._

**Song Shuffle Mix**

**Morgan/Prentiss**

**1. I Only Wanna Be With You – Bay City Rollers**

Morgan couldn't help but smile at the way Emily leaned back on the deck, her dark raven curls flowing freely and her feet swinging lightly. She was gorgeous, her eyes were sparkling and her hand rested on her slightly swollen belly, the engagement ring sparkling brightly in the afternoon sun. He couldn't help but feel extremely lucky, he had the girl of his dreams and a baby on the way and he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be with; he only wanted to be with her.

**2. Butterfly Tattoo – Bobby Valentino **

He couldn't believe he had actually convinced her to get a tattoo; he'd only joked about it, saying some ink wouldn't go astray on her and she'd taken him up on his challenge. So that was why they were currently in a tattoo parlour, Emily face down and shirt lifted up as some burly, over tattooed guy drew a gorgeous Butterfly tattoo on Emily's back. As Morgan watched the tattoo artist work he smiled when he saw his name inscribed in ink on his girlfriend's tattoo in the middle of her butterfly tattoo.

**3. Concrete Angel – Martina McBride**

'Derek please,' Emily sighed, 'She has no where else to go! You know she can't stay with them,' Emily argued. They were in Chicago and Morgan's old youth centre and there was a little 8 year old girl who needed help.

'Em, you know social services should be called. We can't just take her back to DC with us,' Derek tried to reason with her but Emily shook her head adamant about her decision.

'I don't give a damn about social services Derek! There is a little girl out there who is being abused and no one else is going to help her!' Emily yelled angrily.

'Alright! Leave it for tonight Em but tomorrow morning we will talk to social services and then we will see what happens. Ok?' Derek reasoned. Emily nodded her head tiredly. Passing the little girl on her way out she kneels to her height and promises to be back tomorrow. The next day, Emily and Derek go back to the youth centre, looking for the little girl the manager tells them she was found dead later that night.

**4. If Everyone Cared – Nickelback**

They both lay looking up towards the sky, watching the sparkling of the stars wondering what might have happened if they'd stayed in D.C. He sighed; remembering what had started all of this; George Foyet or more commonly known as The Reaper. The sick son of a bitch had decided that almost killing Hotch wasn't enough; No he had to go after him, which meant he was also targeting Emily as well. The team hadn't known he and Emily were dating until Foyet had sent a warning card to them, telling them that they were next. So now that was why they'd run away, skipped the country heading to Europe, there was no way Foyet could find them there and they and their child were now safe.

Rolling over to face Emily, Derek pulled her to him, his hand resting on her swollen stomach. Pressing a kiss to her temple, she turned to face him too.

'Hey,' she whispered.

'I'm sorry,' Derek replied, kissing her sweetly on the lips. Pulling back she smiled sadly before whispering to him.

'I know.'

**5. Princess – Short Stack**

Derek smiled as he watched Emily out of the corner of his eyes. It was the Annual FBI Awards Ceremony and the whole team had been told to be there and they were dressed to the Nines, Emily in particular. She was in a blood red, strapless Empire waisted gown, pearls shining from her neck and ears, her hair curly and natural and she looked absolutely gorgeous, like a Princess. And despite all they went through to be together, she was his Princess.


	6. Emily and Mick

**Shuffle**

**Emily/Mick**

**So What – P!NK **

Emily Prentiss was so used to following the rules and regulations that when Supervisory Special Agent Mick Rawson, kissed her up against a brick wall, one hand gripping her waist and the other tangling in her hair she could help but throw every fraternisation rule out the window in that moment. And when he'd pulled away, breathing hard and asked her if she was free tomorrow night she'd thrown caution to the wind, internally saying 'so what?' before agreeing and pulling him in to another kiss.

**Take A Chance On Me – ABBA **

Mick Rawson had been very patient and persistent in the attempt at trying to get a date with one, Emily Prentiss. You didn't need to be a profiler to realise that the reason she was so guarded was because she'd been hurt and had her heartbroken one too many times. So when he'd just about given up, realising she wasn't going to risk her heart again, he was surprised that she'd finally taken a chance on him.

**Coyotes – Jason Mraz**

They were opposites in so many ways yet exactly the same in some that it was hard for anyone to believe they could be together. They had such a strong connection, one they'd never had with anyone else before in their lives. They understood each other and that was all they needed.

**Sunny Day – Akon & Wyclef **

She never thought she'd see the day that she'd rather stay in bed, wrapped around the man of her dreams, instead of going to work. It seemed like only yesterday she was honesty considering getting a cat but now she was glad she'd taken JJ's advice and called Mick back, it may have just been the best decision, aside from joining the FBI, she'd made in her adult life. She was so happy and now it seemed her life was complete.

**Jackson – Johnny Cash & June Carter**

Emily Prentiss smiled at her boyfriend, shaking her head at his somewhat silly suggestion.

'Oh please Mick, we can't get married! At least, not in Vegas,' she laughed but upon seeing his 'someone kicked my puppy' hurt expression she realised he was, even just a little bit, serious.

'Well Em,' he started, pulling out a blue ring box.

'Mick, you didn't!' Emily squealed and despite herself she grinned up at him.

'So will you Emily? After everything we've been through and seen, life's too short to waste, so yeah, will you marry me?' Mick asked in that gorgeous British accent of his, making Emily melt on the spot.

'Of course I will,' Emily replied, as Mick took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him passionately; tears of joy spilling down her glowing cheeks.

AN: So I just had to write this because these two have been stuck in my head for ages and this seemed like the only way to get them out but now that I've written them I don't know if this will be enough. There may just be a oneshot sometime in the future featuring these two! C.T. 


	7. Emily and JJ 2

_AN: Right well this was brought to you out of the lovely effects of procrastination. I really should be doing my Health assignment but instead chose to entertain you people with another Shuffle story. Oh and it was back to ten songs tonight because I just wanted to waste time really. :) Better be getting back to that assignment (due tomorrow) haha. Enjoy. :)_

**Shuffle Stories**

**Emily/JJ**

**1. Bye Bye Baby – Bay City Rollers**

Emily watched as JJ angrily slammed their bedroom door in her face. She hadn't meant to be so harsh, hadn't meant to be so cruel but JJ had hurt her with her accusation. Surely after everything they'd been through to get where they were she'd have known Emily would never cheat on her, _ever._ It was too late now though because Emily could hear the slamming of draws and doors and knew she had fucked up royally.

**2. Buttons – Pussycat Dolls**

JJ ripped the buttons off of Emily's favourite dress shirt without a care in the world. She kissed her way down Emily's neck, her hands pushing the silk material off of Emily's shoulders. She bit down hard on Emily's neck, loving the low sexy moan that left Emily's kiss bruised lips. It was when they heard a key in the lock of JJ's front door that they stopped, Emily gathering her shirt buttons and quickly putting one of JJ's shirts on, both hoping Will wouldn't notice.

**3. When Doves Cry – Prince**

JJ had never seen Emily Prentiss breakdown, never thought she would. However the sight in front of her was unmistakable; Emily had nothing left, was completely drained. The sound of her crying broke JJ's heart so much so that she just wanted to wrap Emily up in a hug and never let the outside world touch her ever again.

**4. I Am Not A Whore – LMFAO**

"I'm not a whore JJ, I'm not someone you can just screw around with every once and a while because you got sick of dick," Emily snarled viciously causing JJ to cringe.

The blonde had known what she was doing to her supposedly best friend was wrong and that using her for her own needs was purely selfish but in all honesty it was the only way she could be close to the brunette.

"I know Emily and I'm sorry for putting you in that position but it's the only way I can be close to you," JJ admitted quietly.

**5. One Night – Elvis Presley**

It was one night; one night of intense passion and perfection. It was one night of giving in to the desires that had always been there and made JJ believe they could really have something special. It wasn't until morning that her reality crashed down around her brought on by unsuspecting words from the brunette agent.

"Go back to Will JJ," the brunette had said as she slipped out of her bed. "You need to leave now."

JJ had silently dressed and left but stopped around the corner of the hallway, leaning heavily against the wall. The elevator doors slid open and a beautiful curly haired brunette stepped out and made her way in the direction JJ had just come from. JJ had a sudden bad feeling and watched the brunette walk down the hallway right to Emily's door. The blonde's heart sank as she watched the door open and Emily kiss the other woman passionately. She realised then and there one night was all she'd ever get with the mysterious brunette profiler.

**6. Boring – The Pierces**

Her life had become boring; boring and predictable. She went home, tended to Henry, kissed Will, went to bed, woke up and did it all over again. So when Emily had asked if she wanted to go away to an exotic Caribbean island with her, she just couldn't say no. That weekend had been the end of their friendship and the start of their illicit affair. Now JJ couldn't say her life was boring.

**7. Crying in the Chapel – Elvis Presley**

Emily Prentiss didn't like to cry. She especially hated to cry in front of other people but it seemed, sitting in the back of the simple country chapel, she didn't have any control over the tears she was shedding. Watching JJ marry a man she didn't love, watching the blonde commit to a life she didn't want and deny herself the one thing she truly loved made Emily cry harder.

**8. Don't Trust Me – 3OH!3**

"_Don't trust me JJ, I'm not worth it. I'll break your heart."_

Emily's words from months before played through her head as she watched her girlfriend lead a beautiful brunette into her apartment. JJ felt like someone had just set her heart on fire as she watched her girlfriend with another woman. She didn't know how to react though because Emily had warned her, warned her _multiple_ times but JJ had thought she could tame the brunette. She had thought the brunette had loved her enough to change but she was obviously wrong. After a moment JJ stepped up to the door and knocked loudly, Emily pulled the door open roughly, her jeans unbuttoned, hair tousled and shirt already off. JJ looked at her, tears in her eyes silently telling Emily that she knew there was another woman in her apartment that she knew Emily would have no qualms about fucking her.

"Emily."

"I told you JJ, I told you not to trust me," was all Emily said before closing the door on JJ.

**9. Scotty Doesn't Know – Lustra**

"Hey Will," JJ said, answering her phone as she tried to bite back a moan. Emily was on her knees in front of JJ, fingers deep within the blonde. "I'm kinda busy…ah…at the moment," JJ panted, her hair tangling in Emily's dark tresses.

Emily smirked seductively up at the blonde before lowering her mouth to JJ's most sensitive part, biting down playfully. JJ convulsed against the wall and had to keep the scream from slipping past her lips.

"Will, I really gotta…mmm…go. I'll be home soon," she said quickly through the phone before disconnecting it and chucking it down beside them.

"Do you think he knows?" JJ asked worriedly.

**10. So Over You – Auburn**

It took a few months but eventually it did happen. Months after JJ and Will married Emily finally realized she was over it. She was finally over JJ and it made her feel so free it was crazy. She had spent so much time, invested so many of her emotions on JJ but they'd never been reciprocated and she felt like a weight was finally lifted from her shoulders. She was happy now and that was all that mattered.


End file.
